


Wounds

by Merixcil



Series: ReyLo Week 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Rey tries to understand the anatomy of injury
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: ReyLo Week 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791526
Kudos: 3





	Wounds

Rey doesn’t forget the soft clicking of Luke’s metal hand in a hurry, but it’s not till after the war is over that she has time to wonder what ever happened to the living flesh that used to occupy its space.

“Do you know?” She asks Ben through the bars of his cell.

Ben shrugs. He’s listless, still unsure what to do with himself now that his life’s work has been swallowed up by the Resistance and he’s still paying the price for his years of servitude. “He never told me.”

Rey reaches out with the Force to determine if he’s lying and decides that he’s playing ball tonight. She pulls her knees up under her chin as she watches him sitting on his bed, staring resolutely at the wall in front of him. “How do you think it happened?”

“He was in a fight. He over estimated his abilities or he underestimated his opponent. Or he made a mistake.”

“Is that what happened to you?”

Ben’s eyes flash towards her, dark and sad. Rey wishes she could articulate the change in him to everyone else, the deep seated desire, if not to do better, at least to understand what better would mean under his current circumstances. He blinks. “What happened when?”

Rey takes a finger and drags it down the right side of her face, from underneath her eye, down her neck and across her shoulder.

His face goes very tight, drawing his lips closed like he’s scared he’ll let something slip if he doesn’t.

For all the time she spent fighting in the war, mostly against Ben, Rey has yet to pick up a serious injury of her own. The worst she’s got is a three inch scar running down the back of her thigh where a rival junker had ambushed her in the belly of a Star Destroyer back on Jakku. That had been inexperience getting the better of her, she didn’t let it happen again.

Ben thinks about it for a long moment before letting his head fall back against the wall. “I was desperate.”

“Oh.”

“I made a mistake.”

“I see.” From where Rey’s sitting, it looks like Ben has made a whole lot of mistakes over his life. Not all of them are his fault, but he has to live with them all anyway. “What mistake?”

Ben frowns, radiating irritation. He finds her inability to read the mood of most conversations endlessly frustrating. “I mistook you for someone who could be turned.”

In the low lighting of the prison block, Ben’s scar is barely visible. Rey knows that in the bright light of day it mars his face with a thick red line that the doctors who saw him before he went to trial seem to think won’t ever really fade. A price he’ll have to keep paying for as long as he lives, along with all his other mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'ReyLo Week 2018' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
